1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a vibration detection unit and a vibration correcting unit which corrects for the vibration of a camera under certain circumstances such that image vibration (the blurring of an image on an image plane) does not occur, and more particularly, to a camera which compensates for vibration of the camera and displays various states of the camera prior to the taking of a photograph and method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras are known which have a vibration detection unit for detecting an amount of vibration of a camera body, the vibration detection unit being started by the operation of a half depression of a release button. Due to the operation and mechanism of the vibration detection unit, a predetermined time is required for reaching a predetermined performance, such as detecting the amount of vibration of the camera body.
One problem that occurs is that because the release action is performed after the vibration detection, a chance of taking a photograph may be missed before the vibration detection unit reaches the predetermined performance, and the ability to take snapshots is limited as a result.
In these known cameras, after the predetermined time has elapsed, a lamp (LED) close to the viewfinder window on a back surface of the camera body blinks or shines as a warning display.
However, a problem that occurs with these known cameras is that during the interval up until the predetermined time, the lamp does not blink or continuously shine and the photographer has the misconception that a vibration state of the camera body is small and correctable. After the predetermined time has elapsed, the lamp blinks or shines and an erroneous photographic action is performed, and as a result, there is an apprehension that photography would be performed in a state where vibration correction is impossible.